The Hurt One's Love DROPPED STORY
by SageOrijima
Summary: Summary: Hachimenroppi Orihara lived with his older brother, Izaya Orihara. Tsukishima Heiwajima lived with his older brothers, including Shizuo Heiwajima. They came from two whole different worlds, but one meeting changed both of their worlds for the best.
1. Chapter 1

**Tsukishima and Hachimenroppi**

**Summary: Hachimenroppi Orihara lived with his older brother, Izaya Orihara. Tsukishima Heiwajima lived with his older brothers, including Shizuo Heiwajima. They came from two whole different worlds, but one meeting changed both of their worlds for the best.**

**Tsukishima's POV:**

I sighed loudly and pulled on my scarf a bit trying to get a breath of air. Shizuo kicked me out of the house for my daily walk, which was miserable today since it was so cold. The cold didn't affect me that much, but today it was so cold I could truly feel it and feel cold. Usually I would get lost around thirty minutes into my walk, but today I got lost fifteen minutes earlier than usual. I wish I had brought my phone with its GPS app.

**Roppi's POV:**

I growled as I yanked at the end of my jacket, Izaya had annoyed me so much I had left home and ran to Rikugien Park near Ikebukuro. It was a nice, quiet, peaceful day today, except for the bitter cold. I slipped my hands into my pockets and with my right hand, I fumbled around with the familiar switch blade. The feeling of just having it on me was insanely . . . intoxicating, the feeling was intoxicating.

In the other pocket was my phone, which I slowly pulled out of my pocket and flicked it open to see I had a missed message. I opened the message and noticed it was from Shizuo, an old friend of mine and Izaya's arch enemy. *[Hey Hachimenroppi-Kun I was wondering if you could do me a favor and keep Izaya away from me today?]* I groaned loudly and shook my head, why was everyone talking about Izaya today!? Another message popped up and sadly the sender was the devil himself, Izaya.

I switched over to the annoying information broker's message and quickly read it. **[Why are you texting with Shizu-Chan about me~?]** I stared at the message for a second before taking my other hand out of my pocket.

**[I can do what I like Izaya-Kun.]** I had replied to Izaya, I then went back to my chat with Shizuo and quickly typed a response. **[Sorry Shizuo-Kun, but even I can't do that, I don't think anyone can.]**Thinking about it if Shizuo scared Izaya well enough, though, maybe, just maybe he could get Izaya to stay away from the ex-bartender. I leaned against a stop sign and looked up for a second before I saw a familiar coat flutter in the wind next to me and then a knife was held up to my throat.

"Now, now Roppi-Chan I thought I told you not to talk to that brute~!" The annoying sing-song voice rang in my ears for a second before disappearing, much to my delight. "I wanted to pick you up for lunch, but it seems that you'd rather be talking to Shizu-Chan."

I sighed audibly and rolled my eyes at the other raven standing near me. He lowered his flick blade and took a few steps back away from me, to my delight. "Izaya I don't want you around me right now, can you leave me alone?" I said in a low voice, closer to a growl. Izaya pouted and pretty much tackled me while wrapping his arms around my neck and holding me tight, which annoyed the crap out of me.

He kept trying to pull me down closer to him, but I tried not to budge at all which was pretty hard since the information broker was stronger than he looked. "Roppi-Chan I just wanted to eat lunch with you and have a good time!" Izaya whined into my ear for a while until he gave up and glared holes into the side of my head. "Won't you at least look at me?" Izaya asked, which was obviously fake, and probably him being a total idiot.

I opened my mouth to respond to the raven clinging to my neck, but someone else beat me to it. "Izaya-Kun!" A loud, but familiar voice boomed a sickening crunch was heard and before I knew it Izaya was moving at the speed of light down the road. I looked over at the voice and noticed it was just Shizuo, a very, very angry Shizuo who was also after Izaya like always. I turned around from the fighting duo and began to walk in the opposite direction so I wouldn't get caught in the crossfire.

**~~~Time Skippe~~~**

I gave a slight jump as the waitress harshly put a cup of Earl Gray down in front of me. I had somehow ended up at a small coffee shop, sitting outside, and waiting for something interesting to happen and so far nothing has really peaked my interest. That is until I saw a white scarf fluttering in the wind behind a tall male who looked a bit like Shizuo. I stared at the stupid human and observed him looking around while messing with that scarf around his neck nervously. He started walking towards the café and as he did, I noticed his eyes were a vibrant red just like mine, unlike Shizuo's chocolate mocha eyes.

I guess he noticed my stare because he looked right into my eyes, then quickly looked away with a slight blush painted across his tanned looking cheeks. The sight made me give a slight chuckle, until I realized I was chuckling over a filthy human! To say the least, I was a bit disturbed by my own unusual actions towards another human. I turned around and studied my steaming cup of Earl Gray until someone tapped my shoulder and I heard a small mumble. I quickly whipped around and glared at the person who had disturbed me, it was the guy I was staring at earlier to my surprise.

"E-excuse me," he fidgeted with his scarf, "b-but I was wondering if you k-know where this address is?" He mumbled nervously while holding out a sheet of paper with Izaya's address on it, I groaned loudly making the man flinch a bit. "I'm sorry for wasting your time, I'll be going now!" The man said quickly with a bow, then tried to run away, but I grabbed his scarf and stopped him before he could. I gave a small sigh as I saw his fear-stricken face and tears almost welling up in his eyes.

"Listen I'm not gonna hurt you, but I know the person who lives there if you want me to take you." I said in an almost monotone voice, which seemed to make the nervous man calm down a bit. "You may address me as Hachimenroppi Orihara, and your name is . . . ?" I asked in a slightly icy tone, making his crawl into his scarf just a bit more. I however couldn't stop looking at the man's scarf and his unique eyes like my own accursed ones.

The shy man grabbed his scarf and began to play with it while it looked like he was thinking about answering me or not. "M-my name is T-Tsukishima Hei-Heiwajima, it's nice to meet you R-Roppi-San! I would really like it if you could show me to that address too, I mean, if it's okay a-and all." Tsukishima gave a slight nod and began to pull down a bit on the scarf to answer my questions better, although he is smart for wearing scarf today. I sighed and tried not to pull my lips into a smirk or smile as I looked at Tsukishima as if he was a lost puppy.

"Mhmn, let's go then." I mumble as I begin to walk towards our apartment, thinking about why Tsukishima wanted to see Izaya. _ 'Maybe Izaya has some information for Tsukishima? Yeah that's probably it.'_


	2. Chapter 2

_**So~ I saw some people liked, followed, eh whatever it goes by on this place ((I'm used to Wattpad))! Thank you both ((there was two people last time I checked)) and I've very grateful that someone liked my story QuQ I'm seriously REALLY happy about it!**_

**_OKAY ALSO WARNING THIS CONTAINS SELF-HARM IN IT SO PLEASE READ WITH UUHHHHHH CAREFULNESS! Thanks~_**

**_Eh well I'll let you wonderful Readers read~! I hope you enjoy!_**

**Chapter 2**

A low click sounded as I slowly pushed the door open to Izaya and my flat and walked in, waiting for Tsukishima to follow. "Izaya! Are you home yet?" I yelled into the empty seeming flat and tried not to think about the obvious picture, which is I might be alone in a house, with a stranger. I waited a minute and then heard small footsteps quickly coming down the steps, obviously Izaya. "A guy named Tsukishima-San is here for you." I said close to monotone, but, truthfully I was quite annoyed that my day had taken a bad turn thanks to some shy idiot wanting to know where my brother was.

Izaya happily skipped over to his black leather couch and sat down. He stared at Tsukishima for a second before waving the shy man over to him and then patted the space next to him on the couch, Tsukishima slowly walked towards him. "Thank you Roppi-Chan~! I'll make sure to treat our guests the best I can." Izaya sang with a wide smirk across his devious looking face. I walked over to the glass coffee table in front of the couch and picked up the TV remote to find an action movie or something interesting.

I think Tsukishima had mumbled something to Izaya because the raven giggled and grabbed a chess piece with agile speed, moving it across the board. The game was still a bit confusing to me, but I was beginning to understand the concept of it. The chess board was Ikebukuro, the White King was Shizuo, the Black Queen was Celty, the Black King was me, and the White Queen was unknown. A Black Rook was Anri, the other Black Rook was Masaomi, one of the White Rooks were Mikado, and the other White Rook was Shinra. One White Bishop was Simon, the other White Bishop was Kadota, one Black Bishop was Namie, and the last Black Bishop was Shiki. The pawns were almost everyone else doesn't matter what color Harima, Seiji, Saburo, Erika, Walker, Aoba, Akane, Kururi, Mairu, and Kasuka.

While I was distracted thinking about the stupid "rules" for Izaya's twisted game I tripped on the corner of the coffee table, but before my face hit the ground a pair of arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me up. "Eh? Roppi-San are you okay? You aren't hurt, are you?" Tsukishima asked in a slightly panicked voice, much to Izaya and my surprise.

I groaned a bit, which made the bleach blond flinch a bit and quickly set me on the couch to make sure I was alright. "I'm fine Tsukishima-San, there is no need to worry," I said with a large sigh at the end of my small sentence, which I was glad to end. Tsukishima sighed with a look of relief on his face and then quickly looked me in the eyes with a large smile plastered on his face, almost a smirk. It was a bit creepy on the innocent-looking man's face whom I've only seen with a small shy smile on his face. I looked behind Tsukishima and glared at the smirking Izaya, who was making a heart shape with his hands, and sadly we were in it. Just thinking about being in love with a human, well, the idea sickened me to the bottom of my stomach.

Tsukishima then choose the perfect time to turn around and catch Izaya making a kiss face, we both froze, and I mean Izaya and me. Tsukishima's face, then went up in flames, Izaya burst out laughing at his reaction, and I just stared at the two of them with a blank face. "Well Tsuki-Chan? What do you think? Are Roppi-Chan and you gonna go out~?"

I gave another loud groan and Tsukishima hid his face in his scarf, but even with that his blush was quite obvious. Izaya gave a wry smirk and began to clap slowly seeing that the blonde wasn't going to answer Izaya's stupid question. "Izaya can you ever shut up and jump off the tallest building in Shinjuku!?" I nearly yelled at the information broker, who stayed the same with a smirk across his face. "Also wipe that filthy grin off your face," I mumbled coldly towards the still smirking Izaya.

Well by the time all this happened I gave up on trying to watch anything so I threw the remote down and began to walk towards the stairs. Although before I could leave I could hear a shy voice mumble out a few words. "W-well I would-wouldn't mind being g-good friends with Roppi-San." I froze, turned around, and stared at the shy man in shock. I then realized this must be some messed up plan made by Izaya, I ran upstairs to hide in my room to relax, and thankfully I had my knife with me so I didn't have to look at those two idiots again.

I quickly slammed the door shut and made sure to lock it behind me, just for safety. I walked into my bathroom connected to my large room and went through my drawers to find a small pill bottle of painkillers, which I picked up. Once I fixed a small glass of water I put five pills in my mouth, took a swig, and swallowed down to pills with water. Izaya would probably check on me later and find me in another puddle of blood, just like how it always is. I slowly pulled my flick blade out of my pocket and flicked it open then pressed the blade against my wrist lightly.

Then I pressed down harshly. With a quick motion I ripped the blade through my skin watching blood drip down off of my arm with a relaxing sound as it hit the floor. Almost like rain coming down and hitting the ground. I sighed and leaned against the bathroom counter content that the painkillers were starting to kick in. Except after a few minutes my stomach started to churn and I felt like I was about to throw up, probably thanks to the painkillers.

I swore and threw my head back so I was looking up at the bland white ceiling. Then I heard a gentle knock at my bedroom door, which was strange because Izaya invited himself in, and if the door was locked he opened with his flick blade. I quickly grabbed some bandages and hastily wrapped them around my wrist to partially hide the still bleeding gash, I could hear Izaya yell something and the knob turned a bit. I then shoved my shirt and jacket sleeve down and opened the door to come eye to eye with the vibrant red eyed blonde, who was staring down at me with concern.


	3. Chapter 3

((Sorry for the three week late chapter, I was busy, but I made this chapter extra long for you all!))

Roppi's POV:

"What do you want Tsukishi-," I was cut off before I could say anything else.

"Please call me Tsuki, Roppi-San," Tsuki said while looking away from me and out my window, I think? He looked a bit calmer almost like Tsugaru, Shizuo's emotionless cousin. He then walked into my room slowly without my permission, once he was next to the window he stopped, and stared out into the crazy town of Ikebukuro. "Why do you do that Roppi? How long have you been doing that?" Tsuki asked with a blank stare, then looked over at me and wrapped his arms around my waist and held me tight to his chest.

I left my arms by my sides however not even thinking about hugging the blonde back and probably won't think it either. "I dunno . . . I guess it makes me feel in control and it helps me calm down?" I whispered into his shirt and vest with a small voice probably making it hard to understand and hear. He let go of me after a minute of him hugging me, I guess he got the point that I don't hug people very often or at all. "Can we please not talk about this?" I mumbled down towards the ground with my head low.

Tsukishima stayed silent and stared at me for around five minutes before we heard something crash from downstairs, alarming us both. "Roppi-Chan, Tsuki-Chan, can you two please come down and help me clean up this mess!" I heard Izaya's peppy voice holler through the flat and up to my room. I quickly turned around and took this chance to bolt down the stairs and towards Izaya's desk. The idiot had broken his coffee cup so the brown hot drink was spilled everywhere, including a few files.

With a loud sigh I kicked the side of the desk making a few droplets of coffee fall down onto the ground and collect into a small puddle. Izaya laughed while beginning to clean up the mess with some paper towels that Namie had brought in. "This proves that you're a freaking idiot Izaya!" I nearly yelled while crouching down to clean up the small puddle that's been collected from the dripping coffee. I heard Tsukishima clumsily run up to stand beside me and stared at the stained brown files with a sad look on his face.

He then slowly picked up one of the files and opened it to look at the first page of the packet of information. "Were these the files that I was supposed to pick up?" He asked with a sad tone and fiddled with the corner of the files and then moved his hand to fiddle with his scarf. "Nii-San will be upset this," Tsukishima said in a small voice while shaking his head slightly as he scanned over the files again. Izaya sighed loudly while handing a picture to Izaya, when Tsuki looked at it, his face turned a deep red and he quickly shoved the picture back towards Izaya.

"Oh? Does Tsuki-Chan not want my special prize?" Izaya says with a questioning, but in a sing song voice and that usually means he was up to something or did something bad. Izaya then held up the picture so I could see it along with Tsukishima, the picture was me curled up in a ball, asleep. It looked like a picture that was maybe taken around a month ago because I looked slightly different with shorter hair.

The whole picture was insanely creepy, however, especially that Izaya had it, and he was trying to give the picture to Tsukishima. "Izaya! When did you get this picture, or more like when did you take it!?" I yelled at the other raven in the room with rusty eyes. Izaya just chuckled and patted Tsukishima's shoulder harshly with a smirk plastered on his annoying face.

Tsukishima fidgeted around a bit before nodding slowly. "I don't want the picture, but thank you for offering me the picture Izaya-San." I groaned loudly and shook my head slowly surprised about how polite and tolerant the blonde could be towards my older brother. "Although . . . I wouldn't mind learning more about Roppi-San, I want to be friends with him!" Tsukishima said in an overly cheery voice and with a giant smile across his face while he tilted his head towards me.

"Tsuki, you do realize you can just ask me questions. Or just spend enough time with me to learn what I like and what I don't." I said in a monotone voice, but I probably said the wrong thing by telling him to spend more time with me. I do hate him and all humans anyways and I will never stop hating him or anyone else.

"Oh, then I'll spend all my free time with you!" Tsukishima said while grabbed both of my hands and giving a small squeeze to them as well. I groaned and looked away from the blonde haired man who was staring at me currently. I could hear Izaya chuckling in the background with his usual smirk across his pale porcelain face. I quickly took a few steps away from the two other men and gave a small growl to tell them to back off.

I then saw Izaya pale out a tiny bit as he probably noticed the red, sloppy bandages on my wrist, and sent me an annoyed glare while hoping Tsuki hadn't noticed. Thankfully I think the blonde wouldn't be able to notice even if he wanted to, he was too much of an idiot, but I guess I needed to be smarter myself. Tsukishima then grabbed my arm a big harshly, turned it around, and stared at the blood soaked bandages around my arm with a hurt look, almost a pitiful look. "Ignore them Tsukishima." I heard Izaya mutter to the larger blonde as he walked over to his desk, sat down, and pulls out another roll of bandages.

Tsukishima then dragged me over to my own couch and pushed me down, then grabbed the bandages from Izaya, and walked back over to me. He had a sad, yet serious look on his face as he sat down next to me and grabbed my arm again making sure not to accidently grab my wrist. He then began to slowly and carefully wrap up the self-harm scar with a small sigh emitting out of his mouth. "Why did you do this to yourself, Roppi-San?" Tsukishima asked in a concerned tone while taking my hand in his gently and giving a light squeeze.

I turned my arm around observing the well done bandages around my wrist and hisses slightly at the tightness. Tsukishima then gave a gentle glare and pulled me into his chest, I bet he was going to give me one of those stupid lectures. "I dunno . . . it helps calms me down so I do it." I said in a quiet voice, which means it was probably unheard since my face was buried into the front of Tsukishima's white dress shirt. Tsukishima tightened his arms around me and pulled me even closer to his chest almost making it harder to breath.

I could hear Izaya shuffling around somewhere else, probably walking out of the room to let us have our space. "Please don't do it again, for me?" Tsukishima mumbled into my neck with a hurt sounding tone. He then let go of me and walked back over towards Izaya's desk to grab the file and open it again to observe the coffee stained notes. Tsukishima sighed and put the files in a little messenger bag he was carrying around with him, then placed the strap around his neck again. "Do you want to have lunch with me today Roppi-san~?" Tsukishima asked in an overly cheery voice.

I sighed and gave a small nod towards the blonde. "Sure, I wouldn't mind having lunch with you Tsuki-chan." I said in a small voice, slowly inching backwards away from the red eyed blonde. He then took my hand and began to lead me towards the door, with me being dragged behind him like a rag doll. "Wait up!"

~~~Time Skip~~~

I fidgeted around a bit in my seat at the small café that Tsukishima had taken me to, it was near Rikugien Park, and close to Shinjuku. It was an interesting, small, little tea and coffee café named "Earl Grey's Tea &amp; Coffee Café" with an old fashioned look to it. The whole front of the store was pretty much glass expect for the outside of the glass closest to the actual sides of the building, which was wood. The door was also made out of wood. Tsukishima walked over to the door, opened it, and stepped aside so I could walk in before him, which I thought was actually pretty kind, for a human. I quickly walked in, walked towards a corner with the least amount of people, and sat down while I watched Tsukishima mumble his order to a waitress.

He then quickly walked over to where I was sitting, "s-sorry for making you wait, I got y-you some tea and some biscuits, I hope you don't m-mind." The blonde mumbled while fidgeting with his scarf nervously, which was completely stupid. Without thinking I slammed my fist down onto the table, attracting some gazes from other people in the small café, and glared at the ruby eyed man, who was shaking in fear. Tsukishima tensed up and looked away from me with an ashamed look on his face.

I growled deeply, grabbed Tsukishima's scarf, and pulled the blonde towards me. "Why the hell do you do that!? It's really annoying," I growled out at the blonde, only then realizing that he was probably thinking I was answering the question about the food. I sat back down in my seat and stared at Tsukishima, "I couldn't care less about the food either, and I'm fine with whatever." I looked away from those wide, tear-filled eyes, and groaned trying not to feel guilty for scaring Tsuki like that. "Forget it, tell me about you then."

Tsukishima seemed taken aback by my request for some reason, but then looked me in the eyes and gave a giant smile. "Well I have four other brothers Shizuo, Delic, Tsugaru, and Kasuka. I love them all a whole lot!" Tsukishima clapped his hand together a few times and gave a small nod to the waiter who placed our food down on the small table. Tsuki picked up his glass of steaming water and placed a tea bag into it, I did the same.

I quickly made the cup of tea, took a small sip, and put it back down so I could focus all my attention to the blonde in front of me. "I have three other brothers Izaya, Hibiya, and Psyche. All of them annoy the crap outta me! I seriously wouldn't care less if Izaya or Psyche were to drop dead." I threw my hands into the air, grumbling about how much I hate the two ravens until I realized that I was trying to connect with a simple minded human¬.

Tsukishima smiled, said something, put his cup back down, and then made this face that I'll never forget. He smiled with half-lidded eyes, tilted his head a bit, and said, "I'm glad I met Roppi-san!" I nearly dropped my cup as he said that, but it remained in my tight grip like an anaconda would have on its prey. I looked away, hiding the small blush that crept onto my face, and placed a hand over my mouth. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Tsukishima innocent tilt his head again wondering what he had done.

"Damn it! You fucking oaf! Don't say stuff like that and don't look at me like that or I'll tear your eyes out and rip your tongue out!" I hissed out to the blonde who was sitting across from me with venom laced into my voice. He paled out and began to stutter a string of apologies. I looked away again and decided, 'I don't hate this human like I hate the others . . . why?'

Vote, comment, share, and follow~!

Thank you for Reading!  



	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Screams, that's all I heard. An older looking man was gripping onto a little boy's raven hair and he yanked the head back, getting another yelp out of the kid. The small boy screamed loudly and the man gave a low, deep chuckle, enjoying the blood curdling screams. The man's name was long forgotten and the boy's had been just a small memory that was slowly coming back, not so forgotten after all. There was an almost calming dripping sound of the blood slowly falling off the boy's chin and onto the expensive looking floor. The man clicked his tongue and kicked the little boy's stomach harshly.

"P-please stop . . . please." The boy mumbled up towards the man with tear filled eyes. The man just growled deeply and gave the kid another harsh kick to the stomach while pulling on the small raven locks, pulling a few hairs out. The young boy lets out another whimper, but held back the screams that wanted to rip out of his mouth. The boy's eyesight was beginning to waver with black dots beginning to appear in his usually quite good vision.

The grown man yelled in anger and punched the child in the face with all his strength. "Shut up you filthy brat! Be happy I even get near you or even touch your filthy body!" The man yelled loudly, even the neighbor's probably heard his angry screams. The small boy began to cry and whimper, scared of his father even more now that he was yelling.

The older man suddenly dropped the boy and walked out of the room that they were in. The little boy curled into a ball, holding his knees to his chest, and cried loudly until he couldn't cry anymore. "I'm never trusting people again . . . I hate people . . . cause people are horrible!" The young boy said with confidence laced into his voice and a hint of hatred, a strong hatred. He then sat up, wiped the tears off his face, and growled deeply while looking in the direction the man had gone in.

Tsukishima's POV:

I lightly knocked on Izaya's door and took a few steps back, waiting for Izaya or Hachimenroppi to open the door. I could hear shifting to the other side of the door and it swung open quickly, Izaya is standing on the other side, leaning against the door frame. "Why are you here Tsuki-chan? I still have to recollect a bit more information for your brother." Izaya said in an almost icy tone, which almost startled me, I lowered my head a bit more in shame.

As I began to fidget with my scarf while staring intensely at my feet. "I'm sorry Orihara-san I just wanted to see if I could talk to Roppi-san for a bit?" My golden hair bounced a bit as I jumped back, Izaya was holding his knife out, pointed at me.

"Now why would cute little Tsuki-chan want to see Roppi-chan~?" Izaya sang out with a menacing smirk across his pale pink lips. "Don't tell me you have feelings for poor little brother," Izaya chuckled, "That's so cute Tsuki-chan!" Izaya said with a loud giggle while stepping aside, letting me walk into his large flat, I looked around still amazed that the flat was this large. Izaya shut the door behind me then quickly walked back over to his large desk and sat, pointing up the stairs, "His door is last on the right."

With that, I quickly shuffled my way up the stairs and walked towards the door that Izaya told me to go into, which was apparently Hachimenroppi's room. Without thinking I reached out to grab the doorknob before I remembered my manners, then rapped the black door a few times and then I just had to wait. After a minute Hachimenroppi wasn't opening the door so I apologized, wrapped my hand around the doorknob, and slowly opened the door not really knowing what I'd find on the other side. For all I knew it could be a room full of, something dirty, but instead it was just as Izaya had said, it was Hachimenroppi's room, and I only knew that thanks to the sleeping figure on the bed. I nervously began to walk towards the sleeping figure, until I saw him cringe and curl up a bit, gripping his sleeves tightly.

"Ngh . . . no . . . s-stop!" I could hear Roppi mutter to himself while turning around in his sleep, when he did turn around I could see that his face was adorned with a small quivering frown. It saddened me to even see Hachimenroppi looking upset or mad so Roppi looking scared made me extremely sad and upset. I quickly walked over to Hachimenroppi's side, placed one knee on the bed, and leaned over his sleeping figure. I grabbed his shoulder and lightly nudged it, trying to wake up the sleeping crimson eyed raven.

Hachimenroppi's eyes fluttered open quickly and his breathing became labored as he sat up. Once the raven saw me he went a bit paler, turned his head, and hissed out a few words, "Leave me alone Heiwajima-san." I didn't want the words to hurt me, but they did anyways. I reached up and grabbed hold of my pure white scarf, fumbling around with the fabric in between my fingers. Hachimenroppi then looked away and gave a slight annoyed growl, obviously upset over something.

While directing my head down towards the ground, I looked up, trying to see Hachimenroppi's expression. "Hachimenroppi-san . . . I-I hope you-you know I-I refuse to s-stay away from y-you! Please . . . tell m-me what's w-wrong." With all my strength I reached up, placed my hands on Hachimenroppi's cheeks, and made the male look up at me. His eyes were glazed over with tears and he looked a bit upset, which made me freeze for a second. "I care about you and I want to help you Roppi-san so please tell me what's wrong and I'll try to help you work it out."

Roppi let out a small growl as he shoved me away a bit and took a few steps away from me. "Shut up you imbecile, you wouldn't understand!" Hachimenroppi yelled as he pulled his hand back and then with one quick motion he swung it forward and slapped me. After a minute he just stared at me, wide eyed, with a horrified look on his face as if he just saw someone die. "T-Tsukishima . . . I didn't mean to, I swear!" Hachimenroppi leaned forward a bit, like he was about to put his hand on my cheek or something like that, but instead he looked away and held his hand close to his chest. Then the crimson eyed raven mumbled something I couldn't understand or hear very well.

"Roppi-san . . . it's really okay, you didn't hurt me." I slowly reached out towards the smaller raven and placed my hand on the back of his neck, pulling him towards me. In less than a minute his head was resting in the crook of my neck, it felt natural and comfy to have Roppi in my arms. It was kind of like we were two puzzle pieces that fit together. I fully pulled the crimson eyed raven into my lap, stroking his head and back, trying to comfort him without stuttered words.

After a minute or two Hachimenroppi began to shake a bit and my shoulder felt somewhat wet, it took me a minute before I realized Hachimenroppi was crying. The raven then wrapped his arms around my neck and pulled me closer to himself. I continued to caress his head and back, but it didn't seem like it was helping at all. After another five or seven minutes Hachimenroppi stopped crying and just stayed in my arms, holding me tightly. "I'm so sorry Tsukishima, I didn't mean to hurt you . . . I just wanted you to . . . get away from me because I know you'll only get hurt."

I gave a reassuring squeeze around Roppi's waist and placed my head in the crook of his neck. "Don't apologize Roppi-san . . . you didn't hurt me, at all, and neither of us would get hurt around each other! I promise!" I said in a slightly happy tone, hoping that it would cheer the crimson eyed raven up a bit. Hachimenroppi gave a gentle push on my shoulder, trying to get me away from him.

"I don't need your comfort anymore Tsuki . . . ." Hachimenroppi said with a dull expression and a monotone voice. Roppi then looked up, looked me in the eyes, and shot me a deadly glare that made his crimson eyes look murderous.

"Why don't you need my comfort anym-?"

Hachimenroppi cut me off while gripping onto my arm tightly, making my wrist ache. "Because I don't trust you any more than a fox!" Hachimenroppi growled a bit while leaning over a bit, his hair falling over his eyes. "Actually I wouldn't care if you dropped dead right this second!"

Hope you all enjoyed! Remember to follow and review!

Thank you for Reading!  



	5. Chapter 5

((Okay so I'm switching around my writing style soooo hopefully it's easier for you all to understand!))

Tsukishima's usually warm, crimson eyes turned confident and hard. The blonde then reached out and grabbed Hachimenroppi's arm tightly, but not tight enough to hurt the smaller blonde. The crimson eyed blonde then pulled the crimson eyed raven towards him and enveloped the smaller male in a hug. "I'm not positive, but I don't t-think you really mean t-that Roppi-san." The younger blonde said in a slightly shaky and timid voice.

Hachimenroppi gave a low growl, but accepted the hug from Tsukishima and wrapped his skinny arms around the blonde too, gripping onto the back of Tsuki's vest. "Shut up you idiotic blonde," the raven haired male said with a threatening tone. The crimson eyed blonde just gave a small nod while stroking Roppi's back with comforting strokes. The crimson eyed raven just let out a sigh, leaning into the blonde, and gripped the fabric of Tsuki's vest even tighter.

"Hachimenroppi Orihara! Do you want me to promise you something?" Tsukishima said with a confident smile on his face, unlike his distressed grimace like usual. The raven's face was a mix of confusion and anger, but there was a hint of astonishment there hidden by the raven. Since it wasn't like the blonde to be very confident or bold. Hachimenroppi then gave a small nod with a lopsided frown on his face. "Say it, with words Roppi."

Hachimenroppi's eyes widened just a hair. "Well it seems someone finally got some confidence, now what kind of promise do you mean?" Hachimenroppi mumbled in a cold tone. Tsukishima then leaned forward, resting his head in the crook of the raven's neck. The blonde then sighed and rose back up again with a slight frown and furrowed eyebrows.

"If I'm guessing correctly you're pushing people away because you're scared of them hurting you or you hurting them. I promise I'm not like one of those people, I will stay by your side and I'll never hurt or leave you!" Tsukishima nearly yelled, alarming the raven slightly, then the blonde's eyes began watering up. "I feel bad that I can't help you right now either . . . you looked really upset while you were sleeping and I couldn't do anything to help!" Without warning warm tears began to run down the ruby eyed blonde's face and onto his white scarf.

Hachimenroppi then reached up, with his hands covered by his sleeves of his jacket, and wiped the tears off of Tsukishima's face. However, before either of the men could say a word the door to the room swung open and a dulled crimson eyed raven was smirking down at the two. "I see you found Roppi-chan, right Tsuki-chan~?" Izaya had sang while wearing one of his annoying smirks, the only thing truly unsettling about the picture is that Izaya's eyes were filled with tears.

Hachimenroppi's eyes narrowed while Tsukishima's just widened to the size of saucers. "Izaya stop messing around and get away from me, you ungrateful human." Hachimenroppi said with venom laced into his seductive voice. Izaya gasped loudly while resting a hand on his chest, as if he was just struck in the chest by a sledge hammer. The raven then ran into the room and tackled the other raven down with a loud sob.

The two ravens stayed that way until the only blonde in the room gave a nervous cough, covering his mouth with one hand. "I-I'm sorry for interrupting your moment . . . but I w-was wondering why your crying as well Izaya-san." Tsukishima said while fidgeting and playing with the end of his scarf. Izaya gave one of his trademark grins as he slowly pushed himself up, but still loomed over the other raven.

"Well~ you see. I was afraid my little Roppi-chan would do something stupid to you, Tsukishima." Under Izaya was a terrified looking Hachimenroppi, his ruby eyes were open to a point where it looked painful, and it was hard to tell, but it looked like he was slightly shaking.

Then the red fur-rimmed jacketed raven shoved the white fur-rimmed jacketed raven away from himself with vicious motions. Once Izaya was a few feet away from Hachimenroppi, Izaya broke into a laughing fit, holding his sides and gasping for air. "You freaking idiot! Izaya Orihara, you should get you messed up head out of the clouds and think for once in your pitiful life!"

Tsukishima nervously looked around, surveying the room. It was quite a plain, dark room, there were dark drapes hanging over the window. A wilting rose was messily placed into a pot with very little dirt sat on a wooden dresser. There were two doors, connected, which was presumably the closet with a bunch of clothes hanging up. "-ki! Tsuki! Get your head out of the clouds and listen to me." The blonde quickly looked over at the two curious ravens, it was almost creepy how much they resembled the other.

Hachimenroppi then grabbed Izaya's sleeve and threw the older raven out of the gloomy bedroom. The raven then sent a glare in my direction while slowly walking towards me. Then, with no warning, Hachimenroppi crawled into a lap with a seductive look in his ruby eyes. Then, with a pout, he put his head on my shoulder with a loud, irritated sigh. "R-Roppi-san what-what are you d-doing!?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm cuddling you . . . this is cuddling, right?" Hachimenroppi gave a slight growl while pressing his forehead against the blonde's cool neck. Tsukishima mewled while arching his back a bit, not expecting the raven to press his warm forehead to the blonde's cool skin. "Whatever . . . just stay still so I can sit on your lap peacefully," the raven added.

The blonde obeyed the raven and stayed completely still. In spite of the raven telling the blonde not to move, Tsukishima wrapped his arms around the smaller male's thin waist. "Oh . . . well that's okay. I just want to make you happy!" Tsukishima smiled against Hachimenroppi's soft hair and breathed his scent in.

All of a sudden Hachimenroppi shoved Tsukishima down against the bed and laid on top of the blonde, with his crimson eyes closed, whereas the blonde's eyes were wide with shock. The two then rolled over onto their sides, facing each other. With a content smile Hachimenroppi snuggled his face into Tsukishima's shirt and vest, making it comfier to snuggle with the blonde. Tsukishima gave a small sigh while wrapping his arms around the smaller male again, but this time a bit tighter. Then, both males, with happy smile on their faces, fell asleep holding each other as if the world were to end any second.

Please review and follow!

Thank you for reading dearest humans! 


End file.
